


Minding

by Emmeebee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Family, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame. Will update the summary eventually.





	Minding

Happy's watching the news at work when Pepper calls. On the screen is a video of a huge spaceship hovering over the wreckage of what the station says was once the Avengers compound. Without the caption, it would be unrecognisable; the entire complex has been razed to the ground, leaving behind nothing but crags and sinkholes.

'Are you seeing this right now?' he asks in disbelief. Tony rarely talks about the events leading up to the vanishing — not to Happy, anyway — but he's said enough for him to get the gist… and to know there was no reason to fear it happening again.

'I am. I've had the news on nonstop since Tony left yesterday.' Pepper sighs. 'Happy, he found a way to go back with the others and change things.'

'Just to be clear,' he says slowly, muting the TV, 'we're talking about time travel here?'

It's a testament to how  _weird_ the past ten years have been that the idea doesn't sound all that crazy anymore.

'It was bound to happen someday; he's never met a challenge he can't meet,' she says wistfully.

Happy understands; it has always been Tony's greatest strength and most annoying weakness. 'That's our Tony. But that's not why you're calling.'

She makes a noise of amusement that cuts off almost as quickly as it starts. 'No, it's not. It looks like they're going to need as many hands on deck as possible… I practiced using the suit overnight just in case.'

Nervous energy rushes through him, and he stands up, starting to pace. 'What about Morgan?'

'I was actually hoping you could pick her up from preschool and go down to the bunker with her in case things go south. There's enough space for your sister and her family if they want to come with you.'

'Of course,' he replies immediately. 'You know I'm always fine to babysit. But that's not what I meant. Are you sure you want both of her parents in danger? What if neither of you comes home?'

She sucks in a breath, and he almost regrets the questions, but they needed to be said. If she hasn't seriously considered the possibility, she's not ready to go in. 'It would be better for her to grow up an orphan than not to grow up at all.'

Happy doesn't point out that while the bunker will give them some protection from the spaceship, it won't do anything against someone who can kill people lightyears away with a snap of his fingers. If there's one thing the world learned last time, it's that people don't need to be in the blast zone to get hurt.

But he doesn't have to. She already knows that.

'We'll be there as soon as we can.'


End file.
